Uchiha Drabbles
by Chi Takashi
Summary: Series of little drabbles containing the Uchihas along various points of the timeline. Plots will go from slices of life to serious in depth angst!
1. Cloud

I really suck at lengthy stories. But most of my school exams are coming to an end! And hopefully my inspiration will carry over into the summer! I'm not giving up on my stories!

Well this will be a series of little drabbles containing The Uchihas ,Chi, and Akuma (maybe other characters but mostly the Uchihas) please as always let me know what you think:]

* * *

**A Cloud**

"Nee, Itachi-nii", a small voice started next to ten year old Itachi. He turned his head to look down at his little sister. She looked up at him blinking her large ruby eyes rapidly laughing softly,"Oops! I can't see niisan!" she laughed rubbing her eyes. Itachi shook his head smiling softly leaning forward to press the pads of his thumbs into her eyes gently.

"You shouldn't stare at the sky for so long." he reprimanded her softly pulling her into his lap. He pushed the plate of watermelon they had been sharing to the side before placing a gentle kiss on her temple. Chi let out a bubbly giggle.

"But I like to, niisan. It never ends and the clouds remind me of you." she said brightly pecking his nose softly. A slender brow peaked.

"You sound like a Nara." he murmured unable to keep the mirth entirely out of his eyes. Chi's cocked her head to the side confusion sliding over the round childish feature.

"A Nara?" she asked. Itachi was suddenly reminded of how little his sister knew about anything other than their house.

"They are a really lazy clan full of geniuses and make medicine." he informed thinking back to the first time he had a mission lead by a Nara. He watched her take in the information nodding slowly.

"I think I would like them." she concluded smiling at Itachi, "But not as much as I like you, niisan!" she added hurriedly. Itachi could not help a chuckle escaping. He acted so differently with his younger siblings. They made everything effortless and he could let his guard down a little.

"So a cloud huh?" Itachi stated narrowing his eyes slightly to look up at the light blue abyss. Chi nodded exuberantly laying her head on his thin shoulder to look with him.

"Yup! Because you look so light and calm like you have e-equ-equanimity," her face scrunched up making sure she said the word correctly before nodding to herself. Itachi watched taciturn keeping his surprise at the rather large word his sister had just spouted. "Yeah! Equanimity but like a cloud you are heavy with stuff inside you." she said her voice softening. Itachi's eyebrow arched once more. Chi looked down taking one of his larger hands in her own playing with it. She stayed quiet for a few moments.

The only sound was the rhythmic _knock_ of the bamboo hitting against the in the garden. Itachi mulled her words over. He was beginning to worry his imouto knew too much. She and Sasuke were so innocent. Doubtless he knew one day Sasuke would join the shinobi ranks. But he was not sure he wanted Chi too. She just felt too soft. Too innocent to be stained by the darkness and blood that came with being a shinobi. However, if Itachi was anything he was not a fool. He knew what the Uchiha name held. Her very existence was the results of experimentation with the Takashi clan known for blood manipulation and the Uchiha's DNA. She was already drenched in blood. Itachi kept a frown off his face thinking of all the things he would give up if he knew his siblings or any other child in the village would never have to fight or know war.

He felt a hand cup his face, tensing a bit then relaxing when he locked eyes with Chi. She was advancing fast for her age. Not quite as fast as Itachi had but relatively fast. He was training her himself since she would never go to the academy. That left little time for him to be with Sasuke with missions taking up eighty percent of his time then clan issues. He felt terribly having to turn his otouto away all the time. Chi was still not allowed to play with Sasuke. He did not even know he had a sister. Itachi felt a flame of anger build in his chest which he quickly doused pressing his forehead to Chi's.

"But I promise niisan, that when you finally need to let all that water rain out in a huge thunderstorm I'll be the person sitting out in it all waiting until you sun shines again." she smiled serenely nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck yawning. Itachi blinked at his sister shaking his head in disbelief. He wondered if this was how people felt when he exercised his perceptiveness. He stood up slowly padding to his way to the living room. He gently opened the ornate wall panel to reveal a spacious room littered with various scrolls. Itachi's eyes widened as he placed his now sleeping sister on her futon. She latched on to a black haired doll she named after him. He pecked her forehead then turned to look at the scattered scrolls. They were on different fighting styles and the sharingan.

"You'll turn into a cloud yourself one day imouto if you aren't careful." he whispered feeling his heart sink as he gathered the scrolls up and left the room.

"Silly niisan," Chi smiled sleepily into her her dolls head, "I have to be your thunder cause you never speak and your lightning because one day I'll protect you."

* * *

A/N: Okay it's lame I know but clouds seem so falsely airy and light eeergh I could have expressed this so much better.


	2. Determent

Been a while since I posted anything. I really have hardly an confidence or motivation to write anymore. But I still love the Uchiha so I wrote this after listening to Amanda Palmer's "The Killing Type". It might become something more one day buut probably not. Please enjoy. Review, corrections are welcome.

* * *

"Welcome to your first day of class!" The teacher exclaimed placing their clipboard on the center front desk with a snap, quickly turning to write their name out on the board. "I am Tachibana Aoi-sensei. I am twenty-two and enjoy pumpkin flavored foods." She stated beaming at her class with her hands on her hips. Thirty-six eyes stared back at her some dazed others, critical. With a minor sigh the young teacher pulled her chocolate coloured hair to the side-a futile attempt due to it simply returning to it's previous placement. "Okay class I want you all each stand, state your name, age, and a fact about you." She smiled walking around the desk to lean on the front ledge. She wore the standard chunin uniform saved for her flank vest which was draped over her swivel chair. Aoi was once more greeted with stares. "You first." she pointed to the closest student in the front row. Audibly gulping he stood boring holes into the board at the front or the room as he stood.

"My...my name is Sujimura I am tw-twel-lllve I-I ha-have a nasty st-stutter but I am w-working on it!" he punched his desk with a determined expression. Aoi smiled encouragingly. In the next row a sharp eyes girl glared straight at Aoi standing with poise and grace.

'_An Uchiha._' Aoi thought mentally sighing to herself, '_They are so..._' she could not place a proper word to describe one of the oldest clans of Konoha. She did not mind them too much though she rarely had a mission with any of them. But word always got around about general attitudes and the Uchihas seemed to always win the ice-cold prize.

"My name is Uchiha Noriko, I am eight years of age and strive to be the first female second in command of the police." her voice was firm for an eight year old. Aoi could tell the little Uchiha had very high expectations of herself she just hoped they would not crush the poor child. As the moved on to the next group of students Aoi realized the whole last two rows were nothing but Uchihas.

'_Did they have a baby boom or something!_' Aoi thought to herself as she was faced with numerous degrees of glares and half smirks. None of them were significantly notable except the final student. He was tucked away in the furthest corner of the classroom. His charcoal eyes had fancied themselves a window rather than his fellow classmates.

'_He looks so delicate!_' Aoi marveled feeling a slight jealousy for the young child's nearly flawless appearance. "Excuse me?" she cleared her throat in his direction. She watched as the boy stood with even more grace and composure on the blank face then any of his present kinsmen. A hushed murmur passed through the room laces with stifled giggles.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, I am six years old and I am not the killing type." his pale pink mouth murmured. He stood confidently in front of his fellow classmates. His statement caused yet another wave of murmurs to rush through the room. Aoi's eyebrow cocked high immediately.

"Not the killing type? Itachi-san...you do realize you will have to deal with killing if you want to be a ninja right?" Aoi looked at him pointedly. A slight crease forming at her brows.

"I am well aware. However I have had to study years of warfare, lived through one...I am just not the killing type. I will figure out a different way to complete a mission no matter what!" His voice did not raise but everyone in the room could feel the same effect. This was not a goal Itachi would deter from. Not if he had any say in the matter.


	3. Wait for Me

Hello~! This little drabble struck late last night while listening to the soundtrack for The Lost Tower (love that movie!) I've never written a story for Itachi and Shisui but I've always enjoyed stories where Itachi would picture a ghost of Shisui talking to him throughout the day teasing him and such when he is stressed out. Sadly I am not skilled enough to write something so awesome. So here is a little love soaked drabble about Itachi and Shisui. Please review if you want.

Yours~Chi

* * *

I think at one time...I believed I-we could have been truly happy. The thought of us falling in love long enough to start a family. Living long enough to grow old together. But I know that was fatuous. We both knew that. My heart was bound in steel! Set and thoroughly ready for when you left me. It was nothing; surely something I could handle. Except, nothing could have prepared me for this. You are the one I love.

How foolish for me of all people to fathom a life of simple happiness. But, I still work towards it. In your honour. I can hear your teasing now. Peace may not happen because of us, however, we were part if it. We are the sacrificed joy in our aspiration for peace.

If only my heart did not crack against my ribs anymore when you cross my mind. If only the visions of you, the all too real whispers would just leave me alone. No one knows how you torment me. How painful is was to feel your life slip. The texture of clammy cold now gives me horrible flashbacks. No one but you and I know exactly why.

I miss you. You were always the boisterous laugh I could never, myself, muster. You lit a searing passion that still blazes within me today. And I will die fighting for our dream. It_ is_ my happiness now. The closest thing I have to you know is our dream.

You will find this odd but, being near water makes me feel like you're really around. Twisted, ne? I know my time is running out. My own end is coming soon. The less I see of the physical world around me the more visible you seem to be. Is is absurd now to hope that after...we can be happy together? Would you mind taking me back?

One time happiness was in our reach. I know it. The swords we lived by too the from us. Now, I am waiting for it to give us another chance. Rest assure; I am not rushing towards death. I am just no longer afraid of it as I used to be. Most of that fear dissipated once I knew you'd be waiting for me. You're there cheering me on still. Believing still in us and out will. The next generation...they can do it. So just wait a little longer for me. We will be happy. We will.


	4. Mondays

I don't actually know if Mondays exist in the Narutovers but the start of the work week has to begin sometime, ne? Mondays here in America tend to be...arduous (at least for me because I love to sleep in.) And paperwork! Lets not go there! Annny who you know the deal. Please enjoy! AAAND id you enjoyed it enough (or found something really stupid and needing of correcting!) review.

Yours~Chi

* * *

There was always something about Mondays. They were not quite as serene and contemplative as Sundays nor quite as numbingly busy as Tuesdays. They were like weekly deadlines that passed too quickly leaving a lazy rush of sighs as the drudge by.

Chi sat sat curled up against the door from looking out over the inner gardens. It needed freshening up soon. Spring had brought fragrant cherry blossoms that now dusted the entire veranda and garden.

A light breeze blew causing Chi to shiver then pull her haori in tighter. She held her cup of tea firmly willing it to warm her hands up. She refused to use her chakra to warm her up. It was a frivolous habit that only shinobi who hated the cold did. Personally she loved the feeling of her own body warming itself up while nature did its thing. Except for Mondays.

Mondays were like a weird in between that no one liked. They seemed to call for longer sleep ins and higher amounts of general disgruntled behavior. But without Mondays, Tuesdays would simply takes its place. There was just no way around Mondays.

Chi sighed watching her little breath cloud float into the atmosphere. The house was silent. It creaked softly under the breezes caresses. Everyone was working diligently. She unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you were, was stuck doing work from home because of her most recent mission. How Itachi and Tsunade has convinced her to stay away from her hospital duties was beyond her.

'_No matter how you spin it someone has to be Monday._' She thought musing over how tough Monday's job must be if it were a living thing. Shuddering once more her eyes trailed back towards the paperwork haphazardly tossed about the study's freshly cleaned tatami mats. Oh yeah...they had stuck her with all the recent paperwork! Anything Shizune had backed up and just could not tackle was not dumped on her! Everyone hated paperwork!

Another thing about Mondays: One way or another it meant going back to work. With a low groan Chi finished her tea then proceeded to crawl over to the mountains of dread. Readying herself for the dull tedium of it all she readied her ink and brush.

'_There's just something about Mondays._' She lamented thunking her head harshly against the low sitting desks polished wood. She really hated Mondays.


End file.
